In December
by bubble iced
Summary: Mereka yang punya kekuatan adalah mereka yang terpilih. MAMA Era Fanfiction from some country by YukiAoi. All Exo member.
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

Cast: All Exo Member and other.  
Genre: Mistery, Fantasy, Supranatural, Romance little.  
Lenght: Prolog, maybe oneshoot.

Ini murni buatan saya, jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun hal lainnya saya tidak tahu menahu karna fanfict ini hanya terisnpirasi oleh video clip Exo-MAMA dan sedikit inspirasi dari novel fanfiction yang saya lupa judulnya ^^"

WARNING! TYPO EVERYWHERE!

Happy Read~

.

.

-Kairo, Mesir. 23 December-

Seorang namja terlihat tengah berjalan di koridor sebuah gedung kota Kairo, Mesir. Namja itu terus berjalan sambil mengerutuki pekerjaannya yang seakan tak ada habisnya.

Dia menyayangkan pekerjaannya yang masih cukup banyak dan menyebabkan ia tak bisa pulang ke kampung halamannya di Busan, Korea Selatan dan menghabiskan waktu libur natal bersama keluarga, ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. Tapi lagi lagi hal itu hanyalah harapan kosong saja. Nyatanya sekarang dia masih ada disini, di kantornya, lembur.

Kim Joon Myun, Namja berumur 21 tahun yang memiliki prestasi cukup fantastis, maka dari itu dia berada di sini, salah satu kantor perusahaan terbaik di Kairo. Tapi adanya ia disini membuatnya tak dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya, apalagi sebentar lagi natal. Sekali lagi, tanggung jawab harus diutamakan.

"Joonmyun, kuharap kau tak keberatan tuk membantuku dengan berkas berkas itu malam ini" Joonmyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum dihadapan managernya itu, .

"Aku bersyukur kau ada disini, keuntungan perusahaan meningkat 3x lipat" Joonmyun hanya tersipu malu sembari tetap menampilkan senyum angelic-nya, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang sesungguhnya tak gatal.

"A-ah, jangan terlalu memujiku.. aku hanya mengerjakan pekerjaanku saja.. " ikut tersenyum. Ia suka cara Joonmyun bicara. Ia pintar, dan sopan, juga tak pernah menyombongkan dirinya yang terlampau cerdas. Intinya, ia merupakan pegawai terbaik yang pernah dimiliki perusahaan tersebut.

-Ottawa, Kanada. 23 December-

Lagi lagi namja itu menghela nafasnya. Dia sudah berada berjam jam di pinggir air terjun Niagara ini, hanya untuk pengamatan. Dia belum sarapan, makan siang, hanya sedikit menghirup wangi roti keju di meja makan yang disediakan ibunya. Tapi dia tak memakannya, pekerjaan memaksanya tuk berangkat pagi tanpa sedikitpun makanan mengisi perutnya, jadi sekarang.. dia sangat lapar.

"Kris, kau tak ingin makan siang?" Wu Yi Fan, namja yang biasa dipanggil Kris itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memangilnya, teman sepekerjaannya, Stephanie.

Kris sangat ingin mengatakan,_'Oh ya! Tentu saja aku mau!'_- dan akhirnya keluar kalimat dari bibirnya  
"Kurasa nanti saja.. pekerjaanku masih banyak" Kris kembali menatap teropongnya, mengamati gerak air disana. Pekerjaan ini harus selesai secepatnya dan Kris tak mau menunda nunda atau waktu istirahatnya akan berubah menjadi waktu lembur.

"Kalau begitu akan kubawakan makanan untukmu kesini" Kris kembali menoleh, ia bersyukur Stephanie masih peka dengan keadaan perutnya.

"Terima kasih Stephanie.. " Stephanie hanya balas tersenyum dan berlalu tuk mengambil makanan.

Kris kembali pada pekerjaannya, lalu sejenak menatap langit. Dan dia kembali bekerja, sambil menunggu makanannya datang.

-Paris, Perancis. 23 December-

"Huufffttt" Namja mungil itu kembali menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali. Di Paris kini tengah musim dingin, dua hari lagi natal dan sekarang sudah malam tapi dia masih berada di luar rumah tuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Baekhyun, ini baju yang terakhir. Mohon bantuannya" Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapi sang penata baju untuk tampilan photoshotnya dan berlalu tuk berganti busana.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Baekhyun.. " Baekhyun hanya balas tersenyum dan berjalan pergi ke arah mobilnya, pulang ke rumahnya dan beristirahat.

Baekhyun termenung sambil menatap langit langit kamarnya. Tahun ini harusnya ia sudah berada di rumah orang tuanya di Gangnam, Korea Selatan, tapi jadwal pemotretan mendadak membuatnya harus mengundur waktu berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Natal tahun ini mungkin akan kembali terlewati oleh Baekhyun, dan dia hanya kembali berharap tuk bisa pulang ke Gangnam saat tahun baru.

Baekhyun merubah posisinya, membelakangi jendela. Dia memakai selimutnya sebatas dada dan menatap sebuah rak buku di dekat pintu, ia benar benar rindu keluarganya, ini sudah tahun kedua ia tak pulang dan Baekhyun hanya akan kembali menelepon tanpa mengunjungi keluarganya saat hari natal tiba.

Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, perlahan masuk ke dunia mimpinya, melepas penat hari ini.

-Roma, Itali. 23 December-

"Aku pulang duluan.. " Namja itu membungkuk hormat yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang pemilik toko kue tempat ia bekerja.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini" Namja itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu bersiap tuk melangkah meninggalkan toko

"Kyungsoo, bawa ini untukmu.. " Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk kala mendapati sebuah kantung berisi dua kue cheese cake yang dialamatkan padanya oleh istri sang pemilik toko.

"Makanlah ini okay? Kau tahu badanmu itu harus sehat tuk kembali bekerja besok.. " Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajah nya.

"Terima kasih.. " Kyungsoo kembali membungkuk sebelum benar benar melangkah meninggalkan toko kue, sambil tetap tersenyum.

-Jakarta, Indonesia. 23 December-

Namja itu kembali menyediakan segelas Martini kepada pelanggan bar tersebut. Pemandangan sehari hari yang dilihat oleh namja itu, pemabuk, melakukan tindakan asusila dan lain sebagainya karena pekerjaannya sebagai bartender.

"Hey Xiu, berikan aku vodka!" Namja yang dipanggil Xiu atau Xiumin itu segera bertindak.

"Ini vodkanya" Xiumin memberikan segelas Vodka pada sang pemesan. Ia menghela nafas.

Sebentar lagi natal, tapi ia masih berada di negeri orang. Seperti 3 tahun belakangan ini, ia merayakan natalnya di Indonesia.

3 tahun lalu orang tuanya bercerai. Ayah dan ibunya masing masing menikah lagi dan alasannya , karna ia sudah dewasa jadi ia bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Ia di beri uang tuk menjalani usaha, tapi apa? Ia justru pergi ke luar negeri dan mencari ketenangan.

Dan ia memilih bartender, ia suka meracik dan ia insomnia, jadi, pekerjaan pada malam hari lebih cocok untuknya. Uang dari ibu dan ayahnya masih ada, hanya saja.. ia tak ingin selalu bergantung pada uang orang tuanya, setidaknya ia harus usaha.

-Moskow, Rusia. 23 December-

_'Ckrik'_

Namja itu kembali memotret gedung indah dihadapannya,. Lalu tersenyum melihat hasilnya, cukup bagus tuk diperlombakan dan dipajang di kamarnya.

"Luhan, kau masih memotret?" Namja bernama Luhan itu menoleh dan mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

"Hmm! Dima, jika kau ingin pulang duluan tak masalah. Aku masih ingin di sini" Yeoja Rusia itu terlihat berfikir sejenak dan menggeleng setelahnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan beli makanan dulu, kau tunggu disini okay?" Luhan mengangguk dan menatap punggung kecil yang kian menjauh itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas memotretnya yang sempat tertunda.

Hari ini cuaca sedang bagus, dan gedung yang atapnya tertutup salju itu terlihat sangat indah untuk difoto, Luhan tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Ia akan mendapatkan foto terbaik, dan akan menghadiahkannya untuk sepupu tersayangnya, Zhou Mi, sebagai hadiah natal dan permintaan maaf karna tak bisa bermain dengannya natal tahun ini, karna ia tak akan pulang ke China sampai tahun baru.

-London, Inggris. 23 December-

'Tok tok'  
Namja itu membuka pintu apartemen-nya yang diketuk oleh seseorang dan langsung disambut oleh tetangganya.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau menjaga Flo sebentar? Aku hanya ingin ke minimarket sebentar, dan diluar sangat dingin.. Flo tak terlalu tahan dingin"

Namja bernama Chanyeol itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan ke19 gigi putihnya sekaligus.

"Terima kasih.. apa kau ingin kubelikan sesuatu?" Chanyeol menggeleng singkat dan dihadiahi sebuah senyum oleh Margareth, ibu Flo yang segera melangkah pergi ke minimarket.

"Ayo masuk Flo.." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan kecil Flo dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah tuk lebih hangat.

Flo cukup tenang, dia tak terlalu banyak gerak seperti biasanya. Mungkin sedikit tak enak badan karna hujan salju yang cukup lebat hari ini membuat suhu lebih dingin dibanding biasanya.

-Madagaskar, Afrika. 23 December-

Zhang Yi Xing, Namja China yang sekarang sedang berada di Afrika tuk menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai relawan dokter hewan ini kembali menghela nafas.

Pekerjaan sehari harinya, berputar putar di padang rumput mencari hewan yang terluka. Panas, sudah biasa baginya dan dia hanya bisa pasrah karna mau tak mau ini memang sudah pekerjaannya 1 tahun terakhir ini.

"Yixing, bisa kau cek kondisi harimau ini?" Yixing mengangguk dan mendekat ke arah singa yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas meja khusus pemeriksaan hewan.

"Tidak cukup baik, kurasa dia perlu perawatan selama dua atau tiga hari.." jelas Yixing. Dan Yixing segera membantu temannya membawa singa tadi kembali ke kandangnya.

"Bolehkah kubawa dia ke rumahku?" Salah satu teman relawan Yixing, Smith mengangguk padanya.

"Tapi berhati hatilah Yixing.. " Yixing mengangguk menyanggupi dan masuk ke mobil khusus pengangkutan hewan, membawa singa terluka itu ke rumahnya tuk perawatan khusus.

-Seoul, Korea. 23 December-

Suara tepuk tangan kembali bergema di seluruh ruangan kala Namja bernama Jongin itu menyelesaikan tariannya.

Jongin tersenyum sambil menerima beberapa buket bunga dari teman dan keluarganya, ataupun dari fansnya.

"Tarian bagus Jongin.. " Jongin tersenyum kikuk pada kakaknya, Taemin dan memeluknya seraya berucap terima kasih.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu atas dasar keberhasilan pentasmu" Jongin terkekeh sejenak sembari mengikuti langkah Taemin menuju mobil.

"Ayo kita makan kimchi hyung.. " Taemin menoleh ke arah Jongin barusaja duduk disampingnya dan mengusap kepalanya lembut, sejenak.

"Arraseo, kita akan makan kimchi .." Dan Jongin tersenyum dengan manisnya karna jawaban Taemin.

-Qingdao, China. 23 December-

Seorang namja melakukan sesuatu ditengah hujan salju yang tengah turun. Cuaca dingin dan sekarang sudah malam tetap tak menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan jalanan depan rumahnya.

Huang Zi Tao, Namja yatim piatu yang memiliki prestasi luar biasa, terutama dalam bidang bela diri itu kembali masuk ke rumahnya kala jalannya dirasa sudah cukup bersih dari salju yang tadi menumpuk disana.

"Huufftt.. dingin dingin .." Tao melepas mantelnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya tuk bergelung di dalam selimut, menghangatkan dirinya dan beristirahat.

Tao menyempatkan diri tuk membuka kulkas dan mengambil susu didalam sana, menuangnya ke dalam sebuah gelas.

Tao memang yatim piatu, tapi karna prestasinya yang luar biasa tadi ia mendapatkan cukup banyak tawaran pekerjaan yang memadai, bahkan melebihi kebutuhannya. Bukankah itu hal baik?

Tao meneguk susunya setelah sebelumnya dihangatkan terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya ia tak ingin minum susu dingin di cuaca dingin. Ia meletakkan gelas kosongnya di tepi wastafel begitu saja dan melesat ke dalam kamarnya, berbaring di kasur empuknya, memakai selimut dan segera tidur.

-Tokyo, Jepang. 23 December-

Seorang namja tampan dan berwajah datar itu kembali menggerutu saat tetangga apartemennya kembali membuat sebuah keributan di sebelah kamarnya.

Oh Sehun, namja itu membuka pintu apartemennya dan keluar dari ruangan hangatnya itu. Mengetuk dengan keras pintu apartemen tetangga berisiknya itu.

"Hentikan kebisingan itu! Aku ingin beristirahat!" Dan pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok manusia bergender lelaki berwajah 'sok' galak.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur! Ini kamarku!" Sehun menggeram marah sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas, kemudian memasang tatapan mautnya tuk orang dihadapannya, sang tetangga sok yang sering berisik, Ken.

Ken dengan tiba tiba memasang tampang terkejut yang nampaknya susah tuk kembali berubah tenang, lalu melangkah mundur dan menutup pintu apartemennya, suara berisik tak lagi tersengar dari dalam sana.

"Huufftt.. " Sehun kembali masuk ke apartemennya dan kembali berbaring dengan nyamannya di kasur dalam kamarnya.

Suara berisik itu benar benar tak terdengar lagi oleh Sehun, mungkin karna Ken takut dengan tatapan mata Sehun yang terlalu mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi sudahlah, Sehun sendiri tak perduli, yang penting dia bisa beristirahat.

TBC

AAAAAAA~ YukiAoi is back! bawain ff special yang murahan untuk kalian .. baru prolog nih, tapi tar bakal saya apload lagi kok terusannya .. sabar menunggu yaa~^^ dan betewey, makasih buat yang udah baca, review dan follow. kalo saya ada waktu nanti reviewnya saya balas ..


	2. Chapter 2 - Return

Cast: All Exo Member and other.  
Genre: Mistery, Fantasy, Supranatural, Romance little.  
Lenght: Prolog, maybe oneshoot.

Ini murni buatan saya, jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun hal lainnya saya tidak tahu menahu karna fanfict ini hanya terisnpirasi oleh video clip Exo-MAMA dan sedikit inspirasi dari novel fanfiction yang saya lupa judulnya ^^"

WARNING! TYPO EVERYWHERE!

Happy Read~

.

.

.

-Kairo, Mesir. 24 December-

Joonmyun kembali menyesap kopinya yang tinggal setengah gelas sembari matanya tetap fokus pada surat kabar yang dipegang tangan kirinya. Ia sedang menikmati hari liburnya.

"Krisis air lagi ya?" Joonmyun meletakkan surat kabarnya di atas meja makan dan beralih menuju wastafelnya tuk mengecek keadaan airnya.

"Ck, ini tidak baik.. " Joonmyun menatap miris pada air yang keluar dari wastafelnya. Airnya keluar sedikit demi sedikit walau tak sampai setetes, namun tetap saja Joonmyun khawatir bila air itu habis secara tiba tiba.

Joonmyun mengambil tisu dari atas meja makan dan mengelap telapak tangannya yang terasa basah walau ia tak memegang air tadi.

Joonmyun menatap heran pada tisu yang tadi ia usapkan pada telapak tangannya itu. Keadaan tisu itu sekarang basah seperti habis disiram air hanya karna ia mengelap tangannya.

Joonmyun memperhatikan keadaan telapak tangannya yang lagi lagi terasa basah entah karna apa. Dan dia sedikit terlonjak mendapati tangannya seperti habis dibasuh oleh air, basah keseluruhan.

Joonmyun melangkah ke arah wastafel kembali dan menengadahkan tangannya diatas wastafel. Benerapa tetes air jatuh dari tangannya dan membuat Joonmyun heran lahir batin.

Pasalnya, Joonmyun tak pernah merasakan sakit jantung dan ia sedari tadi belum menyentuh air kecuali saat mandi pagi. Dan sekarang sudah 3 jam setelah dia mandi. Dan jika penyebabnya adalah cuaca yang panas itupun tak mungkin. Jika tangannya berkeringat karna suhu yang panas, maka tak mungkin airnya sampai menetes seperti ini.

Joonmyun beralih melangkah menuju cermin yang tak jauh dari wastafel. Lagi lagi ia terlonjak kaget. Keadaannya sekarang bagaikan ia barusaja tercebur ke dalam sebuah kolam renang, basah kuyup padahal ia sama sekali tak menyiramkan air ke tubuhnya.

Air terus keluar dari tubuhnya, ia benar benar seperti kembali mandi. Dan ia benar benar tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, karna air yang keluar dari tubuh secara tiba tiba dalam porsi yang cukup banyak merupakan hal yang tak mungkin terjadi.

"Aaaannnniiioooo!"

Dan Joonmyun membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, Joonmyun bersyukur ia mungkin tak akan kekurangan air hari ini karna air yang dikeluarkan tubuhnya sampai empat ember. Buruknya, Joonmyun harus ke dokter tuk memeriksakan keadaanya. Tentu saja setelah air yang keluar dari tubuhnya benar benar berhenti, ia tak mau keluar dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan air yang terus menerus menetes membasahi jalan bukan?

Joonmyun terus memperhatikan dirinya di cermin, benar benar seperti habis berendam di kolam dan keluar tanpa mengeringkan tubuh terlebih dahulu.

"Apa apaan ini.. apa yang terjadi.. ?" Joonmyun kembali memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan air dan kemudian menghela nafas.

Joonmyun menggerakan tangannya seperti sedang mengelap jendela. Dan air keluar dari tangannya membentuk garis air yang sesuai dengan gerakan tangannya barusan.

Joonmyun menatap telapak tangannya yang menurutnya sangat fantastis itu dengan wajah percaya tak percaya. Sampai ia mendengar suaranya sendiri, berasal dari hadapannya.

"Rasakan Joonmyun.. kendalikan airnya .."

Joonmyun terjungkal kaget kebelakang karna pantulan dirinya di cermin barusaja bicara pada dirinya.

Joonmyun mengusap matanya tak percaya dan kembali menatap cermin dihadapannya. Tak ada yang aneh dari cermin ini, tapi ia benar benar yakin bahwa dirinya dalam cermin itu barusaja bicara padanya, ia berani bersumpah!

Joonmyun mencoba mencerna kata kata yang tadi ia dengar.

'_Rasakan dan kendalikan_'

Joonmyun mencoba menjalani apa yang kata kata tadi sampaikan padanya.

"Rasakan.. " Joonmyun berucap pada dirinya sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan suatu energi aneh yang terasa tengah mengalir dalam dirinya.

"Dan kendalikan.. " Joonmyun merasakan tubuhnya berangsur tenang dan tubuh basahnya juga berangsur mengering sedikit demi sedikit.

Joonmyun membuka matanya dan kembali menatap cermin. Tubuhnya kembali kering seperti sedia kala, tak ada basah sana sini. Bahkan lantai rumahnya pun kering, tak ada air yang menggenang disana.

"Kau berhasil Joonmyun.. " dan Joonmyun kembali menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin yang jelas jelas tengah bicara padanya barusan. Bayangan dirinya dalam cermin tengah tersenyum padanya, berbalik 100% dengan dirinya sekarang yang tengah menatap tak percaya pada bayangan dirinya sendiri.

**"Selamat datang kembali Joonmyun.. "** Dan semuanya seketika gelap dalam pandangan Joonmyun. Joonmyun kehilangan kesadarannya karna tak kepercayaannya pada bayangannya yang bicara padanya.

-Ottawa, Kanada. 24 December-

Kris menatap cahaya bintang yang terpancar melewati air terjun Niagara dihadapannya.

Kris beralih menengadah menatap langit, tangannya terangkat keatas berusaha menggapai langit yang sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa digapai olehnya.

Kris merenyit. Entah ia yang salah atau apa, tapi ia merasa tubuhnya 50× lebih ringan dan bintang yang terlihat diatas tangannya seperti semakin besar secara perlahan.

Kris memilih tuk menurunkan lengannya dan menunduk. Tapi ternyata ia memilih keputusan yang salah. Karna detik berikutnya hal itu sukses membuat matanya melebar sempurna menatap apa yang tengah terjadi kepadanya.

Kakinya tak menapak di tanah. Dia berada sekitar 3 kaki di atas tanah dan itu hal yang cukup mengerikan mengingat Kris tak memiliki sepasang sayap maupun roket yang dapat membuatnya terbang.

Kris berusaha menyeimbangkan gerakannya, berusaha membuatnya tetap melayang dan mencari cara turun setelahnya dari pada harus jatuh dengan posisi abstrak karna ia tak bisa tenang saat melayang.

Kris memejamkan matanya. Mempercayai kata hatinya bahwa ia harus percaya dan merasakan juga mengendalikan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

Kris dapat merasakan suatu energi aneh menjalar di aliran darahnya. Dan ia merasa kalau ia terbang lebih tinggi lagi.

Kris membuka matanya perlahan, dan benar dugaannya. Ia terbang semakin tinggi, bahkan setara dengan pohon yang ada disana.

Kris berusaha mengendalikan terbangnya, menuju tepat diatas air terjun. Dan ia berhasil, ia berada tepat di atas air terjun Niagara yang sangat indah tanpa harus basah.

Kris merasa ia tak sendirian berada di atas air terjun ini. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan matanya kembali melebar sempurna.

Sesosok makhluk yang katanya adalah mitos tengah terbang sambil menatapnya. Naga.. makhluk itu adalah naga berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat gagah dengan sayap besar dipunggungnya yang warnanya senada dengan kulitnya.

"_Kita kembali bertemu, tuan.._ " mulut Kris sempurna menganga lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Naga itu bicara padanya tanpa membuka mulut. Dalam kata lain, naga itu bicara padanya lewat telepati.

"_Jika kau ingat, namaku El Drago tuan, tapi kau boleh merubahnya jika kau masih tak suka_" Kris menggeleng cepat.

"T-tidak.. i-itu cukup bagus untukmu" Kepala naga itu sedikit merunduk dan matanya terpejam.

"_Terima kasih tuan.._ " dan Kris kembali ke daratan tuk mengistirahatkan jantungnya.

Kris menoleh sebelum masuk ke dalam tendanya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana dengan tempat persembunyian El Drago.

"_Ingat tuan? Aku dapat mengecil, tak perlu khawatir .._" Detik berikutnya ukuran naga itu berangsur mengecil dan mengecil menjadi seukuran kepalan tangan, terbang ke pundak Kris dan bertengger disana.

"Jangan memanggilku tuan, panggil aku Kris" Naga itu kembali merunduk seraya bergumam 'baiklah'. Dan Kris masuk ke tenda lalu beristirahat, seraya berharap kalau semua yang terjadi barusan adalah sebuah mimpi.

-Paris,Prancis. 24 December-

"Baekhyun maaf, tapi pemotretan hari ini terpaksa ditunda karna listriknya padam"

Baekhyum mengangguk

"Tidak apa apa.. "

"Apa di sana listriknya padam juga?"

"Ya.. disini gelap, aku hanya memakai lilin.. "

"Baiklah, selamat malam.. "

Baekhyun tak membalas, ia hanya segera menutup teleponnya, mengantongi handphonenya dan berjalan menuju lilin yang tengah menyala.

"Huuffftt" Baekhyun terus memperhatikan lilin yang tinggal seperempat bagian itu dan beralih menjauh tuk mencari persediaan lilin yang lain.

Tapi nihil. Baekhyun tak menemukan sebatang pun lilin tersisa. Itu artinya, rumahnya akan kembali gelap.

Baekhyun beralih menatap tangannya yang tiba tiba terasa aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjalar disana.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, mengikuti insting dan merasakan sesuatu itu menjalar lebih cepat dan cepat, bahkan ke seluruhan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Secercah cahaya muncul dari sana, tepat dari tengah tengah telapak tangannya.

Dan jika Baekhyun rasakan, cahaya itu semakin terang dan terang memenuhi keseluruhan telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun beralih menuju jendela. Penasaran apakah cahaya di tangannya ini dapat ia keluarkan sebagai kekuatannya?

Dan Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya lurus, tepat mengarah ke menara paling indah di Perancis.

Dan..

'_Wuuuzzzzzhhhh_'

Cahaya itu bagaikan meriam yang keluar dari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sampai terjatuh ke belakang dengan posisi duduk.

Baekhyun bangkit dan kembali memperhatikan ke luar jendela. Cahayanya sudah menghilang.

Sekarang ia kembali penasaran, apakah ada seseorang yang melihatnya melakukan hal tadi ? Dan apakah cahaya yang ditembakkannya akan tampil di surat kabar, bahkan televisi karna ada yang merekamnya ?

Baekhyun lelah menduga duga dan memilih tuk kembali pada lilinnya. Dan lilinnya sudah habis. Ia baru sadar bahwa apartemennya kini kembali gelap.

Baekhyun punya ide. Jika dia bisa menghasilkan cahaya di tangannya, berarti ia juga bisa menghasilkannya ditubuhnya.

Dan Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Dan membukanya kala dirasa cukup.

"Kau pintar Byun Baekhyun.. " Baekhyun tersenyum pada dirinya yang tengah bercahaya di cermin dan kemudian melangkah ke arah sofa, duduk disana dan bermain dengan handphonenya.

Ada sebuah pesan tertera disana.

**"Selamat datang kembali Baekhyun.. "**

Tak ada pengirimnya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merinding. Tapi detik berikutnya ia mengabaikan hal itu dan membuka jejaring sosialnya. Chat dengan seseorang.

-Roma, Itali. 24 December-

Kyungsoo benar benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Dia barusaja terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu saat ia bangkit dan berniat mandi, ia tahu bahwa ada yang ganjil disini.

Lantai tempat ia terjatuh tadi bentuknya sudah abstrak, hancur berkeping keping, bahkan tanahnya ada yang ikut terangkat. Seberat itukan ia?

Maka Kyungsoo lebih memilih tuk bercermin dan menimbang berat tubuhnya sebelum ia mandi tuk memastikan.

Tapi lagi lagi Kyungsoo heran. Berat tubuhnya tetap normal seperti biasa dan bentuk tubuhnya pun sama, tak ada yang berubah. Lalu? Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?

Kyungsoo menunduk mencoba mengambil satu serpihan batu yang ada di tempat ia terjatuh. Tapi lagi lagi hal aneh terjadi.

Sebelum ia mengambil batunya, batu itu sudah lebih dulu sampai ke tangannya, dalam kata lain batu itu melayang ke tangannya secara aneh.

Kyungsoo membuang batu itu dan kembali bangkit secara cepat. Dan sebuah ide gila muncul dikepalanya begitu saja.

Ia menginjak tanah di bawahnya dengan kencang dengan sebelah kakinya dan hasilnya..

_'Brakk!'_

Kyungsoo melihat lantai di bawahnya dan tersenyum miris. Jadi sekarang ia memiliki sebuah kekuatan aneh.

Kyungsoo memilih tuk kembali mengambil handuknya dan mandi, seraya mendinginkan kepalanya.

-Jakarta, Indonesia. 24 December-

Xiumin hanya memandang pada beberapa lelaki dihadapannya yang sedang asik bermesraan dengan pasangan masing masing di hadapannya.

Xiumin merindukan seseorang, sangat. Ini tahun kedua ia tak bertemu dengan dia yang dirindukannya. Dan ia tak yakin masih akan kembali bertemu atau tidak dengan seseorang itu.

"Hey, berikan aku bir!" Xiumin mengangguk sejenak dan beralih mengambil sebuah botol bir dan memberikannya pada sang pemesan.

"Bisakah kau berikan yang dingin?" Xiumin kembali mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kulkas yang tak jauh berada di dekat sana.

Matanya menelusuri seisi kulkas, tapi ia tak menemukan satupun bir dengan merek yang sama seperti tadi.

Maka ia beralih tuk menatap botol bir yang tak dingin itu dan kembali mengambilnya. Ia kembali akan memberikannya pada sang pemesan dan meminta maaf karna birnya tak ada yang dingin, namun langkahnya terhenti.

Ia menatap botol bir yang ada di tangannya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Botol bir yang ada digenggaman tangannya semakin lama semakin dingin hanya karna sentuhannya.

"Hey Xiu! Sudah atau belum?!" Xiumin tersadar, ia menatap botol itu sejenak dan memberikannya pada lelaki itu.

"Hmm.. ini baru enak" Xiumin terus menatapnya, bir itu benar benar dingin sampai ke isinya. Xiumin menatap telapak tangannya, disana ada sebuah bros berbentuk salju secara tiba tiba.

Xiumin terus menerus terheran heran karna air yang disentuhnya di wastafel baru saja membeku. Dan ia memilih kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Bros yang bagus.. " Xiumin menoleh pada orang yang mengajaknya bicara dan menatap bros berbentuk salju yang ia pasang di bajunya, lalu kembali menatap namja dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih" Namja itu hanya mengangguk lalu menyodorkan tangannya pada Xiumin. Xiumin hanya menatap tangan itu heran.

"Choi Minho.. " Xiumin masih menatap tangan itu dan beralih menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya. Ia menjabat tangan namja bernama Minho itu ragu.

"Kim Min Seok. Tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Xiumin" Minho melepas jabatan tangannya dengan Xiumin dan mengangguk.

Minho mengeluarkan sebuah minuman kaleng dari dalam jaket yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya dihadapan Xiumin. Xiumin menatap bingung.

"Dinginkan dihadapanku" Xiumin merenyit heran, bagaimana Minho bisa tahu?

Xiumin dengan ragu menyentuh kaleng minuman di hadapannya dan beralih menggenggamnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, kaleng minuman itu mendingin ditangan Xiumin. Dan Minho hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

**"Selamat datang kembali Xiu.. "**

-Moskow, Rusia. 24 December-

_'Cklik'_

_'Cklik'_

_'Cklik'_

"Luhan.. minummu kutaruh disini okay?" Luhan menoleh menatap temannya itu yang tengah menaruh minumnya tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Okay" dan Luhan kembali melanjutkan acara memotretnya

Luhan merasa ia telah memotret cukup lama sampai tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Luhan menatap botol minumannya dan menghela nafas. Ia berfikir, mungkin jika botol itu bisa berjalan dengan sendirinya atau melayang ke hadapannya tanpa harus ia berjalan kesana mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan. Ia tak perlu berjalan ke sana untuk mengambilnya.

Dan mata Luhan sukses membulat kala botol itu benar benar melayang ke arahnya. Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap tak ada seorang pun melihatnya atau mungkin ia akan segera dihampiri banyak orang atau bahkan dijauhi karna mereka takut padanya. Tapi untungnya ia kini berada di atap, jadi banyak kemungkinan tak akan ada yang melihatnya.

Luhan menggenggam botol yang sudah benar benar berada di hadapannya dan meminum isinya. Lalu sebuah ide gila muncul dikepalanya.

Luhan menatap tas ranselnya yang berada tak jauh darinya dan memikirkan bahwa tas itu akan menghampirinya.

Dan Luhan tersenyum seraya bergumam 'waah' memeperhatikan tasnya yang benar benar melayang ke arahnya.

Setelah botol dan tasnya, ia menatap bangku yang juga tak jauh dihadapannya, bangku yang tadi ditaruh Dima disana untuknya duduk.

Lagi lagi Luhan memikirkan bahwa bangku itu akan melayang di udara dan mendekatinya. Dan lagi, ia berhasil.

"Wahaha.. " Luhan menatap beberapa benda yang kini melayang di hadapannya. Ulah nya melayangkan batu, bangku, bahkan bola besi yang berada di sana hanya dengan memikirkannya saja membuat Luhan terlampau senang.

Luhan mungkin bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi Luhan tetap memiliki imajinasi yang cukup besar. Ia memang menginkan kekuatan karna menonton film superman, dan saat ia mendapatkan kekuatan pikirannya walau bukan kekuatan tuk terbang, Luhan tak mempermasahkannya, Luhan tetap senang.

-London, Inggris. 24 December-

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya kala ada sesorang yang mengetuknya dari luar. Dan lagi lagi ia bertemu dengan Margaret dan Flo, tetangganya.

"Bisa aku titip Flo lagi? Diluar sedang badai salju tapi aku harus menemui temanku tuk membantunya membuat kue natal.. " Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Flo masuk ke dalam karna cuaca di luar yang sangat dingin.

"Apa Chanyeol punya boneka?" Chanyeol berbalik menatap gadis kecil yang sedang menatapnya itu dan menggeleng.

"Tidak.. aku ini laki laki.. " dan Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur

"Bagaimana dengan mainan masak masakan?" Chanyeol kembali berhenti dan menatapnya lalu menggeleng lagi.

"Apa yang kau punyaa?" Gadis itu mulai merengek dan Chanyeol yakin ini bukan salahnya. Ini salah ibunya, Margareth yang malah menitipkan anak gadis kecilnya yang berumur 5 tahun pada seorang lelaki berumur 24 tahun yang tentu saja tak punya mainan tuk dimainkan anaknya.

"Aku hanya punya ini.. " Chanyeol memberikan setoples wafer coklat yang langsung diterima dengan senyum oleh Flo dan membawanya ke ruang tamu, memakannya sembari menonton televisi.

Chanyeol ikut duduk di sofa disamping Flo dan membuka handphonenya kala ada sebuah pesan masuk disana.

2 jam berlalu dan Chanyeol cukup senang karna Flo tak terlalu merepotkannya. Tapi itu tadi dan sekarang Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan karna cuaca mulai bertambah dingin dan gadis kecil itu menggigil karnanya.

Chanyeol kehabisan akal, korek api tuk menyalakan perapian habis dan Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan tuk membuat perapian itu menyala.

Chanyeol menatap Flo dan beralih memeluknya seraya mengusap usap kedua tangan Flo dengan tangannya.

"Panas.. " dan Chanyeol melepas tangannya lalu menatapnya.

Chanyeol mendapat sebuah ide gila. Jika benar apa yang Flo katakan kalau tangannya panas, maka tangannya mungkin saja bisa membantu menyalakan perapian.

Flo berbalik memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah menggosok gosokkan tangannya sendiri di dekat perapian. Dan gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan seraya bergumam '_waahh_' kala dari tangan Chanyeol benar benar menghasilkan api.

Chanyeol tak mengira akan seperti ini walau cukup senang karna dapat membuat perapian menyala dan suhu menjadi lebih hangat. Tapi tangannya yang menghasilkan api, Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah tahu bahwa manusia dapat melakukan hal seperti itu. Atau dia bukan manusia?

"Annio.. " Chanyeol menggeleng geleng cepat menghilangkan pikiran pikiran aneh yang mulai bersarang di otaknya dan beralih menatap Flo yang tengah ingin membukakan pintu karna seseorang baru saja mengetuknya.

"Mom!" Chanyeol menatap Flo yang kini tengah memeluk ibunya itu.

"Apa kau senang Baby?" Flo mengangguk cepat

"Tadi Chanyeol hebat! Dia mengeluarkan api dari tangannya" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Mengapa hal yang barusaja disebut oleh Flo terdengar sangat aneh dan menyeramkan disaat yang bersamaan? Ini sedikit menakutkan untuk Chanyeol sebenarnya.

"Benarkah? Waah.. kurasa kalian memang bersenang senang" Chanyeol sedikit menghela nafas lega kala Margareth hanya menganggap hal itu sebagai mainan saja, karna jika tidak mungkin saja Chanyeol akan dianggap gila karna bisa mengeluarkan api dari tangannya.

"Ini kue untukmu Chanyeol, terima kasih telah menjaga Flo untukku.. " Chanyeol menerima kue itu dan membungkuk sebelum Margaret mengucapkan selamat malam padanya dan masuk ke apartemennya.

Chanyeol sedang berjalan ke dapur kala ia melihat hal aneh diperapian. Matanya sukses lebih membesar dibanding biasanya saat ia melihat api di perapian membuat sebuah tulisan yang sama sekali tak Chanyeol mengerti maksudnya.

**"Selamat datang kembali Chanyeol"**

-Madagaskar, Afrika. 24 December-

Hari ini Yixing bekerja dirumah, merawat singa terluka yang kemarin di bawanya pulang tuk menjalanani perawatan khusus darinya.

Yixing mengambil tas peralatannya dan berjalan menuju kandang singa yang ia tempatkan di ruang tamu.

"Hey kawan.. apa kabar?" Tentu saja singa itu tak menjawab dan hanya terbaring lemah. Yixing beralih tuk mengusapnya perlahan dan memeriksa beberapa hal kecil dahulu, seperti denyut nadi dan suhu tubuh sang raja hutan tersebut.

"Mungkin ini akan sakit.. " Yixing membelalakkan matanya melihat luka singa itu menutup perlahan. Sebelum ia menyentuh luka itu tuk memastikan sesuatu, terlebih dulu sesuatu yang berkilau keluar dari tangannya dan menyembuhkan luka itu begitu saja tanpa bekas.

Yixing menyentuh tempat luka tadi berada dan memang benar, sudah tak ada luka lagi disana. Bahkan singa yang tadinya lemas itu beralih menjadi sedikit semangat setelahnya.

Sekarang Yixing sedang menuju ke tempatnya bekerja untuk memastikan bahwa mungkin yang ia alami barusan adalah hayalan anehnya.

"Hey Yixing.. bagaimana singanya?" Yixing menghentikan sejenak langkahnya dan menatap Smith ragu

"Dia.. sudah jauh lebih baik. Dia bahkan.. sudah sembuh, kurasa.. " Smith mengangguk

"Jadi, apa alasanmu kemari?" Yixing mencoba menemukan kata kata yang tepat tuk menceritakan kondisinya saat ini dan sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa ada hewan yang terluka lagi?"

.

.

.

Singkat cerita akhirnya Yixing kembali membawa pulang hewan yang terluka, kali ini seekor burung elang yang sayapnya patah.

Yixing ingin mencobanya lagi, hanya tuk sekedar membuktikan dan bukan untuk bahan percobaan atau main main.

Yixing kembali mendekatkan tangannya pada sayap sang burung elang dan lagi, sesuatu yang bercahaya dan berkilauan keluar dari tangannya dan beberapa saat kemudian sang elang bangkit dari posisi lemahnya. Yixing menatap takjub kedua tangannya.

Sekarang Yixing berada di dekat meja makan di dalam rumahnya tuk mencoba ide aneh yang tiba tiba muncul dikepalanya. Jika hewan bisa, apa tumbuhan juga?

Dan Yixing mencoba pada bunga lily yang diberikan seseorang beberapa hari lalu yang sekarang sudah layu karna tak pernah ia rawat dan hanya ia taruh dalam vas berair.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan benar, sesuatu itu kembali muncul dan membuat bunga lily dihadapannya itu kembali segar seperti baru pertama dipetik.

Dan Yixing masih penasaran. Maka ia melukai tangannya sendiri dengan menyayat pisau ke jarinya hingga berdarah. Lalu menyembuhkannya sendiri dengan kekuatan apa itu Yixing tak tahu.

"Waah.. " Yixing memperhatikan jarinya yang tadi terluka dengan wajah berbinar. Heey, sekarang ia memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan dan itu artinya dia bisa lebih mudah melakukan pekerjaannya bukan?

**"Selamat datang kembali Yixing"** Semua menjadi hitam dalam pandangan Yixing setelah ia mendengar suara yang sangat sangat tak mungkin. Singa itu barusaja bicara padanya. Membuat Yixing tak sadarkan diri.

-Seoul, Korea Selatan. 24 December-

Jongin berfikir, mungkin menjemput hyungnya yang baru pulang latihan itu tak terlalu buruk. Tapi semua menjadi aneh kala Jongin sedang mengingat tempat latihan hyungnya, dia tiba tiba menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul kembali dengan asap hitam tepat didepan gedung latihan.

"Hey Jongin, kau sudah disini.. padahal kurasa belum lima menit aku menelepon" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa tak nyaman dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Lalu, mana mobilnya?" Jongin kembali mengangkat bahunya dan mendekat ke arah Hyungnya itu dengan ragu.

"Kau tak bawa mobil dan sampai ke sini dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit? Bagaimana bisa? Jaraknya kan cukup jauh.. " Jongin ingin menjelaskan, tapi ia takut hyungnya itu tak percaya dan malah menganggapnya gila.

"A-aku tadi sedang berada di dekat sini.. tanpa mobil" Taemin merenyit dan lebih mendekat ke Jongin, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Jinjja? Kurasa tadi kau bilang kalau kau sedang di rumah saat aku telepon" Jongin terhenyak dan keringat dingin mulai menjalar di pelipisnya.

"Jadi.. bisa kau jelaskan?" Jongin menatap Taemin ragu, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia tak mungkin terus menyembunyikan hal ini pada keluarga satu satunya yang ia miliki karna disembunyikanpun lama kelamaan Taemin tetap akan tahu bukan?

"A-aku.. aku menghilang.. hyung pasti tak akan percaya tapi tadi, tadi aku meng-" Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya kala jari telunjuk Taemin berada tepat di bibirnya.

"Aku percaya Jongin.. aku selalu percaya padamu" Mata Jongin berbinar menatap Taemin tak percaya.

"Jinjja? Hyung tak menganggapku gila?" Taemin menggeleng lembut seraya mengusap surai kehitaman Jongin halus.

"Untuk apa? Aku justru senang.. " Jongin merenyit dan menatap Taemin heran.

**"Selamat datang kembali Jongin"** dan Taemin tersenyum lembut seraya mengucapnya.

-Qingdao, China. 24 December-

Tao mengambil sebotol susu dari dalam kulkas dan menuangnya ke dalam mangkuk sebagai minuman untuk kucingnya tersayang.

"Panpan.. " Kucing bernama Panpan itu berjalan perlahan ke arah tao.

"Ayo kesini.. ada susu untukmu" Tao menjentikkan jarinya bermaksud mengambil perhatian sang kucing, namun yang ia dapat adalah sebuah keterkejutan.

Kucingnya seakan membeku dengan posisi berjalan dan tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Tao mendekatinya dengan gerakan cepat, ia takut kucingnya sakit, bahkan ia rasa kucingnya memang sudah sakit.

"Panpan.. panpan aku serius ini tak lucu .." Tao menyentuh kucingnya itu, tapi benar benar tak ada pergerakan, bahkan Tao tak dapat mendengar detak jantungnya seolah olah kucingnya itu adalah patung.

Tao berinisiatif tuk membawa kucingnya itu ke dokter hewan dan ia melihat ke arah jam dinding tuk memastikan bahwa dokter hewan masih buka atau tidak.

Tao tak terlalu terkejut kala ia melihat jam dindingnya terhenti, ia berfiikir mungkin baterainya habis. Maka Tao memutuskan tuk segera keluar dan ke dokter hewan sekarang juga. Tapi kala Tao membuka pintu dan melihat semua orang yang sedang berjalan, bahkan kendaraan semuanya terhenti.

"Ini tak lucu!" Dan Tao mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan bermaksud menelepon seseorang, tapi lagi lagi ia terkejut. Jam di layarnya menunjukkan pukul yang sama dengan jam didinding rumahnya yang terhenti.

Maka Tao memutuskan tuk menunggu, bermaksud mengetahui apakah waktunya berjalan atau tidak.

5 menit, Tao sudah menunggu 5 menit hanya dengan memperhatikan sekeliling, termasuk memperhatikan nenek tua disamping rumahnya yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Tao tahu karna nenek itu masih memengang keran air yang menyala, air yang keluar seakan membeku.

Tao kembali memperhatikan layar smartphonenya dan kembali terkejut. Waktunya sama sekali tak berubah padahal Tao yakin dia sudah menghabiskan lebih dari 5 menit dengan melihat lihat keadaan.

"Apa yang terjadi..?" Tao menatap nanar sekelilingnya dan rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis. Dan Tao teringat dengan jentikkan jarinya yang seakan mulai dari situlah semuanya terjadi.

Maka Tao kembali menjentikkan jarinya dan benar saja. Orang orang, kendaraan, nenek disamping rumahnya, bahkan air yang mengalir dari keran semua kembali bergerak dan seakan tak terjadi sesuatu.

"Hey Tao, kau tak kedinginan? Kau tak pakai alas kaki" Tao menatap kakinya yang mulai terasa membeku dan beralih menoleh ke nenek itu lalu tersenyum dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Tao menutup pintu rumahnya dan tersenyum sumringah melihat kucingnya yang sedang menikmati susu lalu segera memeluknya.

"Syukurlah.. kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu .." Ucap Tao seraya mengelus bulu bulu kucingnya lembut.

Lalu Tao kembali memikirkan tentang hal tadi. Dan ia mencoba menjentikkan jarinya kembali. Dan lagi lagi, waktu terhenti. Tao menatap tangannya dan bergumam.

"Waaw" lalu kembali menjentikkan jarinya, membuat waktu berjalan kembali.

Mata Tao sukses melebar dan rasa terkejut menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya kala ia melihat ke arah kucingnya, yang tengah menatapnya seraya berkata.

**"Selamat datang kembali Tao"** Mulut Tao terbuka

-Tokyo, Jepang. 24 December-

Sehun sedikit menggigil di tengah kegiatannya membuat skripsi, ia sedikit mengutuk badai salju yang tengah bergemuruh di luar.

'"Huuuffftttt" Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar, namun ia mendelik melihat uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Terihat seperti pusaran uap ketika ia mengeluarkannya.

Sehun tak mau ambil pusing, ia kembali fokus ke layar laptopnya. Dan ia sedikit terkejut saat ia menoleh ke tempat uap tadi berada. Uap angin itu masih saja berpusar seperti angin topan namun dalam bentuk jauh lebih kecil.

Sehun bermaksud memegangnya, namun tidak jadi dan ia malah kembali menghembuskan nafas, membuat pusaran angin itu sedikit lebih besar.

"Wohhow" Kali ini Sehun benar benar memegangnya dan ia sedikit terlonjak karna pusaran itu tak mengihalang dan malah berpusar di atas telapak tangannya.

Sehun meletakkan pusaran itu kembali ke atas meja dan beralih berjalan menuju pintu, ia kembali diusik oleh suara berisik tetangga sebelahnya.

_'Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok'_

Sehun masih belum berenti mengetuk pintu apartemen sebelahnya itu dengan brutal, sampai ketika sang pemilih apartemen membukanya, palanya terketuk oleh Sehun.

"Apa apaan kau?!" Sehun mendelik, menatap lawan bicaranya secara intens.

"Kau yang salah, bukan aku! Hentikan suara berisik itu!" Ken menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa hakmu?!" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tentu saja aku punya hak! Aku terganggu! Hentikan sekarang atau-" Sehun menghentikan sejenak kata katanya dan berfikir, apa yang akan ia ancam pada Ken?

"Atau apa?! Kau akan memporak porandakan rumahku ha?!" Sehun sedikit panik, dan kemudiam Ken masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya sambil tertawa nista. Musik kembali terdengar, kali ini bahkan lebih keras.

"KUBILANG.. HENTIKAAAAAANNNNNN!"

_'Bruuukk!'_

Seiring dengan keluarnya bentakkan kasar dari mulut Sehun, pintu rumah Ken terbuka -bahkan copot- secara kasar dari tempatnya semula dan angin yang berhembus kencang itu masuk kedalam apartemen Ken dan memporak porandakan semuanya.

Ken menatap Sehun dengan mata yang melebar sempurna dan mulut menganga. Lalu ia menunjuk Sehun kasar dan menyebutnya.

"Monster!"

Sehun terlonjak, lalu ia menatap sekelilingnya kala anginnya sudah berhenti. Semua disekitarnya -terutama ruang apartemen Ken- berantakan. Sehun berlari cepat masuk ke dalam apartemennya, menutup pintunya sambil menyeimbangkan nafasnya yang memburu, ia takut.

Sehun membalik tubuhnya,.dan ia kembali terkejut. Ada seseorang disana, memandangnya dengan senyum. Sehun berani bersumpah ia tak kenal orang di hadapannya walau hatinya bahkan terasa seperti ia sangat mengenal orang aneh yang tiba tiba dihadapannya.

"Selamat datang kembali Sehun, senang melihatmu setelah terakhir kali." Namja itu menunggingkan senyum terbaiknya pada Sehun.

"Nu-nuguya?" Namja itu masih tetap tersenyum dan maju beberapa langkah mendekat ke arah Sehun yang punggungnya masih menempel di pintu.

"Mungkin karna sudah terlalu lama, kau jadi lupa.. " Sehun masih merenyit, ia tak pernah bertemu namja itu sebelumnya jadi ia tak tahu siapa namja dihadapannya ini. Lagipula memang kapan mereka bertemu jika memang ia lupa?

Namja itu terkekeh sejenak membuat Sehun tambah heran. Berikutnya Namja itu mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan sekelebat petir berwarna biru keluar dari telapak tangannya. Sehun menatap instens, dan detik berikutnya Sehun merasakan mulutnya mengeluarkan suara tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chen?!"

.

.

.

TBC

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Maafkan saya baru bisa update -w-v okay, makasih buat yang udah baca Chapter 1 dan review .. maaf saya belom sempet bales review *bow*

next chap akan secepatnya (kalo saya sempet) dipost, tunggu yaa~


End file.
